


Dumbo

by rextexx



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Doubt, i seriously dunno how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextexx/pseuds/rextexx
Summary: “They're not ugly, Robbie.“Lies. All incredulous, impertinent lies!!He must've made a face because Sportacus shifted closer. “They aren't.” he insists.





	Dumbo

“They're not ugly, Robbie.“

Lies. All incredulous, impertinent _lies!!_

He must've made a face because Sportacus shifted closer. “They aren't.” he insists.  
  
“I didn't say they're ugly,” Robbie crossed his arms before his chest. “I said they're unattractively _big. Huge even!!”_  
  
Even that felt like an understatement in his eyes. There were a lot of things on his body that Robbie found unattractively disproportionate, even though he would never admit to that – like his teeth. His chin. His belly area …

“They make me look _goofy_.”   
  
Sportacus sighed, shaking his head. “That's not true, Robbie. And you know that.” his soft lips left a gentle kiss on his temple – inches away from the offending limb the conversation had shifted to.   
  
Robbie gave a whine, and tried to worm himself out of Sportacus embrace, but that proved itself fruitless, as it usually was when he was trapped under those strong arms. Especially now, that he was so insistent his flaws weren't as bad as they _actually_ were in Robbie's eyes. What did that blasted sportself know? His own weren't as … salient as his own. How could they if he keeps hiding them under that stupid cap? Now however, nestled under the toasty warm blanket, the mane of honey blonde curls hid them only barely, with that beautifully shaped pointed end emerging from the waves of golden strands.

He eyed the man's ears and sighed, like the weight of the world was put down onto his chest with this one flaw. “But you agree they are big, don't you?”  
  
“Well,” Sportacus reached out and traced his finger over the short hair of his sideburns. “They aren't _small._” Seeing Robbie take in another breath and exhale shakily and melancholically, he added: “But to me they are just perfect.”  
  
“I still wish they didn't make me look like dumbo.” Robbie pinched the ends with his fingers and pulled on them. Sportacus laughed, reaching out, and gentled his arms down back onto the bed. He took his hands in his and kissed his fingers, one by one.

Oh, Sportasweet – if only you could comprehend those struggles of mine, Robbie thought and gave another sigh as his frustration melted away. Whenever Robbie felt like there was no light at the end of the tunnel, the superhero would take his hands in his and kiss his knuckles and smile at him and laugh and everything seemed not so bad anymore.

“You know – in my culture, your ears would be very popular.” he traced his shell with the tip of his fingers.   
“Huh?”  
  
“If you were an elf, you'd have great chances of becoming the village most desirable candidate.” he further explained.   
“N-No.” Robbie laughed, hoping the jest would be revealed that way. But Sportacus' face stayed unchanged. “You're _joking!_”

  
“I'm not,” he assured him. “It's easier to attract a mate when your ears are more, ah … _salient_.”  
  
“Wh-Why?” This sounded so ridiculous to Robbie, he almost wanted to believe it.

  
Sportacus hummed in thought. Fingers still rubbed gentle circles into his temple and the curve of his jaw. “I think it's just considered attractive to us.” Although cheesy, Robbie stared at him and felt his face heat up at that revelation.

  
“Do you … find them attractive?”   
  
Sportacus smiled. “I think _you _are attractive. Everything about you.” As if that wasn't making his heart throb already, Sportacus leaned in further. “Sometimes I wish you could feel the same sensation as me when I do this,” he whispered into the earshell he rubbed between his index and thumb. It's true that Robbie had no sensations there like the superhero had, and yet it sent shivers up and down his spine. “I think you'd really like it...”

  
Heat traveled from his face to his neck, and all the way to the tips of his ears, blushing red. Sportacus grinned, while Robbie squirmed bashfully. There were lots of things Robbie wished he could feel the same as Sportacus did – the strength to keeping going with a smile during hardships. Or, despite enjoying his laziness, he sometimes wished he was just as strong and quick and agile as he was. Or the love the superhero felt for him when Robbie couldn't love himself.

He reached out, cupping Sportacus' face in his hands, thumbs rolling over those ears of his that were so different from his own. Small, soft, just slightly curved – and very pointy. The content purr he drew from the man was a delightful noise. One he would never get tired of. All that sweet talking had Robbie's mind mushy enough to smile again.

“Actually … I think I'm quite happy having it this way. ”


End file.
